pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Enemy hitpoints
Hello. I have determined a lot of the enemies' hitpoints in Pikmin 2. It was a long and painful job, but I did it because I was curious and bored. I was wondering if it would be alright to add health to the enemy infoboxes for all enemies? For example, under the Dwarf Red Bulborb, you could probably put health under the 'attacks' box, with the value on the right (20). For enemies with an undetermined amount of health, you could probably just put N/A for the moment. To ppl who probably think I am wrong, I determined the health from enemies by using blue, white, and yellow pikmin. Since blue, yellow, and white pikmin all deal the same amount of damage and aren't stronger then any other pikmin, I assumed those 3 all dead 1 DMG. I first started with a Dwarf Red Bulborb. I simply threw a blue Pikmin near it without killed it by throwing one directly on top and counting every time I heard the pikmin make the smacking attacking noise thing. Usually the bulborb manages to eat one, so then I just continue to throw another. Using this strategy. I found out that the Dwarf Red Bulborb has 20 HP. The number was probably off and was 21 hits or 22, but I usually just round it to what makes more sense. I thought this was pretty cool, since I found out there are some enemies with unusual amounts of health. For example, I discovered the Munge Dweevil has 30 HP, but the rest of the little dweevils in the family (excluding the Volatile Dweevil) have 12. Some other stuff discovered: -Snow Bulborb has 15 HP, but the other 2 dwarves have 20. -Hermit Crawmad has 50 HP. -Yellow Wollywog has 70 HP (working on finding out the grey Wollygog's). -Fiery and Watery Blowhogs have 90 HP. I'm dead serious... try it out yourself. -Shearwigs have 20 HP. All the flying enemies' health are really hard to determine since they usually shake off a single Pikmin that lands on them. I was experimenting with the Withering and Puffy Blowhogs using a Purple, and with some math estimated that the Withering's HP is aprox. 135 and the Puffy's is 225. I could be way off, but w/e lol. Anyway thx for taking time to reading this and hope you like this idea. SniperPikmin (i'll make an account soon) 01:55, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Interesting, I will run some tests We need more people like you. This is perhaps the single most productive post I have seen in a year. Join the wikia and become active :D I wonder if someone could look at the code of the game and determine what the values of the hp are in the programming. Maybe using some AR like device? I also wonder if, say, a purple's attack is different on a flying enemy than a Terrestrial one. And if, say, a Pikmin's attack is not necessarily dependent on its attack motions. It also would make sense that the dwarf snow bulborbs are weaker, because one encounters them earlier in the game. So, Sniper, do you belong to any other wikias or Pikmin sites? 14:31, November 16, 2009 (UTC) (IAMAHIPO_ocolor) :This actually makes perfect sense! I need to test these ideas out, though.-- ::Whoa! Man, that's POWER! Maybe we should do the same with other colors of Pikmin and in the other game, to see the differences. I can't. Sorry, but lately I've had some tough weeks and we're approaching final exams.